


Love Me For Him and Love Me For You

by orpikjam44



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hockey, M/M, NHL RPF, Nashville Predators, Separation Anxiety, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpikjam44/pseuds/orpikjam44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's everything Shea could ever need. Almost everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me For Him and Love Me For You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a song I wrote years ago.

Shea hadn’t wanted to let go of his young Swiss teammate all night. From that moment Josi had fallen into his arms after scoring the winning goal in the shootout against the Flyers, he wanted to hold him close and never let him leave his arms. Embrace him forever.

And when Josi shows up on his doorstep, that sharp smile on his lips, that glint of fire in his bright eyes, Shea knows now he won’t have to. And that thought lights an excitement inside him he hasn’t felt for a person since Ryan. Since... Ryan.

The first time he held Josi close and the smaller man pressed further into his embrace, Shea knew the younger Predator was his new obsession. Not a replacement for Ryan. And no one would suggest it. But he cared about him nonetheless.

Josi’s words are hot in Shea’s ear, his strong fingers running up Shea’s belly, pressing into his taught stomach muscles. “I brought something for us to drink. I might be too excited to drink, though. What do we do?”

It’s all Shea can do to stop himself from moaning as the excited Swiss man tumbles into his chest, kissing aggressively at his collar bone. To be sure none of his neighbors can see the passionate show they’re performing, Shea grins and slams his door shut with a well-placed kick just below the knob.

With the banging of the door still ringing in his ears, Shea yanks Josi down on top of him, crashing backwards into his bed, making it smack against the wall. They haven’t even come to a stop from the fall and Josi already has Shea’s shirt off and starts work on his jeans, breathing hard, cussing his fingers into working.

“I’ll do it,” Shea hisses, grabbing Josi up by the back of his hair, gripping it in his fist until the younger main cries out and released his grip on Shea’s jeans. “Now you just sit there and look pretty, my little Mr. First Star.” He grins and Josi rolls his eyes, but the comment is forgotten the moment Shea tears off Josi’s pants, tossing them across the room, soon to be followed by his own.

With an animalistic growl, Shea drops, kissing up Josi’s hip bone, running his tongue along the young man’s tight stomach, up his chest, up his neck, up his jaw, into his soft pink lips. Josi moans into Shea’s mouth, fingers clutching at his shoulders, hips twisting between Shea’s powerful thighs, making the blood rush to Shea’s cock.

Sex with Josi and sex with Ryan are two very different things. Sex with Josi is fiery, it’s hungry, it’s intimidating. Intimidating in an unconventional way, because Josi is young and unpredictable and Shea has never been sure of what his next move will be.

But what gives him the best rush in the world is knowing he can control him. Easily. Almost painfully easily. And knowing that excites him.

“Are you proud of me, Mr. Weber?” Josi coos, licking his lips. His face is beaded with sweat, his shapely lips parted in a soft pant. It’s so hot Shea doesn’t even need Josi’s strong hand sliding up and down his cock to get him rock hard.

He’s a drug. Damn him.

“The fuck did you do to me?” Shea says with a laugh, voice breathy as he lays a sweaty kiss on Josi’s forehead.

“What?”

“You’re all I fucking think about. I see you during the games and my dick gets stiff. I’m home alone and I touch myself and see your goddamn eyes. You’re a drug is what you are, you little shit.”

Roman’s eyes light up and his hand starts pumping faster on Shea’s thick shaft, a smile curling his lips. He’s everything Shea wants. His body, his voice, his cock, his sweat, his semen... He wants it all. He needs it all.

It’s everything he needs.

Everything he could ask for. Right in front of him. Willing.

All he needs.

Except for him being Ryan.


End file.
